


Преследуемая

by AVO_Cor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fancomic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то преследует Сиф.</p><p>От автора: Преследующий – (прилаг.) остающийся в памяти, не забывающийся быстро. Преследование – (сущ.) действие человека или предмета, который преследует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преследуемая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829989) by [QueenOfTheCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCute/pseuds/QueenOfTheCute). 



> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF Villains 2016

[](http://imgur.com/DJ13D9Y)

[](http://imgur.com/YxiPc5B)

[](http://imgur.com/Pay7pbX)

[](http://imgur.com/JTh9DGl)

[](http://imgur.com/SmjFp4Q)

[](http://imgur.com/0ydqzBs)

[](http://imgur.com/IWXIOZp)

[](http://imgur.com/RE7va4j)

[](http://imgur.com/3NqYVHv)

[ ](http://imgur.com/NN3ImAo)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Вла for helping me edit this piece


End file.
